Computing device users are exposed to vast amounts of information including information users may need help with remembering and with being able to access when wanted or needed. A traditional example method of storing information is a “save” paradigm, for example, where a user stores information in a document, such as a word processing document, slide presentation document, spreadsheet, notes document, mail messages, or the like. Such an approach can be effective for desktop computer users, for example, who store large amounts of information. However, a user would need to remember where the information is stored to access and use the saved information.
Additionally, many computer users are moving away from a personal computer paradigm to a mobile-only or mobile-first paradigm, and the consumption pattern associated with how users consume information is changing. For example, users are increasingly storing snippets of information primarily associated with an entity, such as a name of a restaurant, a contact name and/or number, a date, a fact, directions, a membership number, account information, etc., and may utilize various approaches to storing and accessing information. For example, a user may enter and store information using a contacts or notes application, or use an embedded camera for capturing an image of information. Such approaches may require the user to explicitly capture the information, and then find and retrieve the information when needed. As another example, a user may explicitly command a personal assistant application to provide a reminder for a specific item based a date, time of day, a place the user is going to or leaving, or a person with whom the user is in contact. While this example approach enables contextual surfacing of information, it also requires an explicit action of the user to capture the information. In addition to the above, as technology advances, expectations of users change. For example, users increasingly expect intelligence applied to stored information, and for systems to provide rich information with additional metadata.